The fear is your worst ennemy
by MilieMB
Summary: Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, est aujourd'hui une membre à part entière des Avengers. Elle doit faire face à beaucoup de choses depuis les évènements funestes qui ont frappés la Sokovie; la mort de son frère jumeau Pietro, son devoir envers mes Avengers, ses pouvoirs qui à tout moment peuvent prendre le dessus sur elle. Mais comment en est-elle arrivée là?
1. Chapter 1 : An uncertain future

**Chapitre 1 : Un futur incertain**

 **POINT OF VIEW - WANDA MAXIMOFF**

Il y a maintenant quelques semaines, j'ai emménagé ici dans le QG dans Avengers. Il se trouve à proximité de New York, la ville où tous à commencer pour les Avengers. Je réalise des missions à leurs cotés m'entraine avec eux. J'ai désormais une place en ce monde avec un but. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Même si les autres tentent de me comprendront, ils ne pourront jamais savoir les effets de mes pouvoirs sur moi, sur ce que je perçois des autres. Ma vue du monde est différente de ce que les autres voient. Sans parler de ce que mes pouvoirs, il suffit que je perde le contrôle ne serais qu'une seconde pour que je tue des innocents ou anéantisse tous ce qui se trouve autour de moi. La disparition de mon jumeau a créé un vide dans mon cœur et à chaque instant d'inattention le deuil et la tristesse comble cet espace et me tire vers le fond. Mais je n'ai pas peur de moi même, j'ai toujours la même image qui se reflète dans le miroir. Il y a juste quelque chose en plus. Depuis les évènements qui ont eu lieu dans mon pays natal ou même depuis l'invasion extraterrestre de New-York, le monde change. Les gens ont peur. Et ils ont bien raison après tous des aliens peuvent débarqués à tout moment et tout anéantir. De plus, le nombre de personnes comme moi dites « Optimisés » ne cesse d'augmenter. Certains ont certes de bonnes intentions et ils sont prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver le monde. Mais d'autres utilisent ses pouvoirs pour mettre le monde à leurs pieds et ont parfois pour but ultime d'anéantir toutes formes de vies humaines. Et il y a ceux qui deviennent simplement les patins des gouvernements ou des organisations internationales. Je n'ai pas encore choisi mon camps. Mais quoi qu'il arrive dans les mois ou années à venir, peu importe les erreurs que je ferais. Je te rappelle à toi qui lira ses quelques lignes que nous autres « Optimisés » sommes autant humains que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. C'est pourquoi je tient à écrire ceci, ce cahier contiendra ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne rejoigne les Avengers. Avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi je devais me battre. Le passé est certes fini mais il est ce qui nous construit. Même s'il n'est que peine et souffrance. Je suis par avance désolé des évènements à venir.

 _« La peur des autres, je n'y peux rien. Il y a que la mienne que je contrôle. »_

 _Wanda Maximoff - Captain America: Civil War_

 **Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma mini-fanfiction sur Wanda Maximoff. Je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon profil Wattpad ( MilieMB) pour lire la suite. A la prochaine sur Wattpad ! Et portez-vous bien.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A little picture

**Chapitre 2 : A little picture**

 **POINT OF VIEW- WANDA MAXIMOFF**

Il y a maintenant près de 10ans, un évènement marquait ma vie à tout jamais. Nous étions tous à table comme d'habitude je me chamaillais avec Pietro qui tentais de voler des frites dans mon assiette. Pendant que mon père nous séparait, ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des hamburgers maison. En fond, la télévision diffusait le journal d'information. Des bombardements faisait rage dans tout le pays, il y a eu tous les jours de nombreux morts. Je regardais l'écran avec inquiétude, ma mère s'approchait de moi et me dit pour me rassurer :

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que nous sommes ensembles tout ira bien. »_

Elle déposait les hamburgers dans nos assiettes et se rasseyait. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence. Tout à coup, un grand bruit se fit entendre comme une explosion. Le sol commençait à s'effondrer mon pète criait :

 _« - Pietro, met ta sœur à l'abri. »_

Soudain le sol se fissurait de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'écrouler. Nous deux parents tombèrent dans cet immense trou. Pietro me saisit par la main et nous courrions nous mettre à l'abri sous l'un de nos bureaux. Nous étions entourés de débris. J'étais blottis dans les bras de mon frère, les yeux fermés, je tremblais de peur. Je pouvais entendre les battements du cœur de mon jumeau qui s'accéléraient. Pietro était lui aussi effrayé mais il me murmurait :

 _« - Wanda, tout va bien. Chut calme toi. »_

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un second obus atterrit quelques mètres plus loin que le précédent. Il émit un léger grésillement. Je fermais les yeux, j'avais tellement peur de mourir. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon frère me murmurait :

 _« - Wanda, regarde il n'a pas explosé. »_

Je regardais derrière moi en prenant soin de ne pas bouger. En effet, l'obus n'avais pas exploser. Sur la coque noire de l'obus était inscrit en blanc "Stark Industries". Durant deux longues journées nous restèrent ainsi, affamés, assoiffés. Nous avons attendu deux jours que Tony Stark nous tuent. A chaque fois que les secours approchaient et bougeaient les débris. Je me disais au fond de moi-même « ça va sauter. Nous allons mourir. ». Mais nous avons survécu à ces tragiques évènements. Nous étions brisés mais en vie. Et surtout ensemble.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Voici le second chapitre de The fear is your worth ennemy la suite est à venir prochainement. Mais pour le moment dans la semaine une nouvelle fanfiction arrive sur mon profil. Bonne soirée.


	3. Chapter 3 : Strucker's Experiences

p id="docs-internal-guid-2de823ce-ddd5-4f24-5c2e-4028c49688e5" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Depuis l'accident, quelques années étaient passés, nous avions dû nous battre que ce soit contre l'orphelinat qui voulait nous séparer ou la pauvreté. Mais nous l'avions fait ensemble. Nous vivions sans but, sauf pour survivre afin de ne pas abandonner l'autre. Nous étions pratiquement une seule et même personne. Puis, un beau jour, nous avions entendu un murmure entre les murs des immeubles délabrés. C'était un bruit faible presque inaudible, qui allait réveiller en Pietro et moi une flamme capable de tout détruire : la vengeance. Nous avions entendu parler d'un scientifique allemand qui avait trouvé asile ici en Sokovie. Il proposait à toute personne âgée de moins de 20 ans de subir des expériences en étant rémunérer. Le but de ses tests étant d'augmenter les facultés humaines. J'avais été méfiante, mais Pietro avec son humour stupide et son sourire avait réussi à me convaincre. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous, les jumeaux Maximoff qu'il nous appelait, nous participions aux expériences du Docteur Van Strucker. Au cours des mois, nous vîmes les autres cobayes mourir après les expériences. Mais nous étions restés fort. Nos capacités s'étaient rapidement développé. Pietro avait eu le métabolisme et l'homéostasie thermique accélérer. Cela lui permettait de courir à la vitesse du son. Tandis que pour moi, les interactions neuro-électriques étaient désormais aussi lisible qu'un livre. Je pouvais désormais bouger les objets comme le je souhaitais et manipuler tout êtres vivants. Mais le prix à payer pour ses capacités étaient trop fort, chaque nuit durant mon sommeil, j'entendais chaque cri, je ressentais chaque souffrance de toutes les personnes au monde. Il m'avait fallu énormément de temps pour apprendre à contrôler mon don. Mais encore aujourd'hui il ne se soumet pas entièrement à ma volonté. Strucker nous avait promis notre vengeance. Et nous allions l'obtenir nous étions prêts à souffrir pour cela. Tant que nous étions ensemble cela n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. /span/p 


End file.
